capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Cold War
The Second Cold War, also known as Cold War II and the New Cold War, was an era of heated tensions between the world's two hyperpowers -- the Corporatocracy of Harbitros and the Stratocracy of Domi Concordia. This era of contention was ignited by the events of the Battle of Tranche Island and the Second Sadoran Corporate War. The Second Cold War is referred to as such, as it is a sequel to the tension between Harbitros and the United Soviette Republics, in which fears of a nuclear war were high. Origins The origins of the Second Cold War stem from two significant events, the Battle of Tranche Island and the Second Sadoran Corporate War. The former resparked the fear of nuclear warfare, as Harbitros had used a nuclear warhead during a conflict. This was the second instance in history that nuclear warfare had ever been used in real combat. The nuclear bomb, a Cad bomb, was launched at the behest of Fiscal Patriarch Ray Paul against the Caeli Holdouts, after the events of Operation Black Deluge. The second event, which sparked the tensions between Harbitros and Domi Concordia, was the Second Sadoran Corporate War. The conflict was between two major oil companies: Harena Maris Petroleum, which had taken control of Tierra del Sador's government, and the Varlynne Mining Corporation. The corporate war was fought over the rights to Sadoran oil, with the former attempting to bar all non-Concordian companies from buying and trading the oil, and the latter attempting to free the Sadoran oil market. The conflict ended with Harena Maris Petroleum capitulating to VMN's conditions, which included vacating the Sadoran government. When Domi Concordia's leader, Viktoria Dunwall-Smythe, heard of this development, she became infuriated with Harbitros for allowing its corporations to operate in the world so freely. She announced in 2088 that all Harbian personnel within Concordian borders and occupied territory must leave at the end of the year, or face "consequences". This decree caused fear of a great war between the two hyerpowers to spread throughout the world. Events Extraction Standoff In 2088, when Legionnaire International was withdrawing Harbian personnel and aid from occupied Primondia, the Concordian Occupational Forces refused to allow the extraction of a perdial titan. This lack of cooperation led to a two-day long standoff between present Legionnaire personnel and COF personnel. During this particular event, Primondians grew incredibly fearful of an ensuing war to further ravage their country. However, the debacle was resolved when COF were ordered to relinquish command of the perdial titan to the Harbians. The perdial titan was then removed from Primondia and returned to Avarice. Shortly thereafter, the Stratocracy of Domi Concordia formally resigned from the Capitalist Sanction. Harbian Eclipse Agency Coup : ''Main Article: ''2090 Harbian Eclipse Agency Coup In 2090, the Harbian Deep State had Fiscal Patriarch Ray Paul and HEA Director Rick Baxter assassinated, fearing that nuclear warfare would become inevitable under Paul's aggressive foreign policy. After both were killed, Michael Aldecci -- under the instruction of the Harbian Deep State -- attempted a coup over the agency and the Corporatocracy. His actions failed, and he was killed in the series of infighting that ensued. With Harbitros' leader killed, a special election was held to elect the new Fiscal Patriarch -- Toby Everson. Formation of the Larusian Hegemony As tensions between Harbitros and Domi Concordia increased into the 2090s, the Corporatocracy needed to distract Domi Concordia with a proxy, as it felt that this contention was not worth its time. As a result, the Harbian Eclipse Agency took notice to the increasingly nationalistic ideologies rising in Harbian occupied Larusia. Using fiery political activist Amelia Fawn, the HEA placed her into a position of political power over the political ashes of the Eulumian Federation. Amelia, staying true to her beliefs and ideals, unified Eulumia with Corsa d'Lorro and Lauros, thus forming the Larusian Hegemony. When the creation and solidity of its new government was complete, Legionnaire International withdrew from Larusia, thus ending the occupation. Eclipse operatives remained in Versienna to advise Amelia and to help guide the Hegemony to superpower status. Category:Second Cold War Category:Events Category:Eras Category:Wars & Battles Category:Time period Category:Avarice Category:Azium Category:Baecca Category:Isteroxe Category:Weiosaya